Kiss Chase
by BookwormKiwi
Summary: Let's play Kiss Chase, Cameron's niece begged, and she looked so sweet Cameron couldn't say no. ChaseCam
1. Dani's Questions

Kiss Chase

Chapter 1 - Dani's Questions

Disclaimer: And I'd like to thank David Shore for giving them to me, and Hugh Laurie for letting me play with his character in general…does anybody actually read these?

* * *

"Thanks heaps, Allison." A thirty-something year old woman stood on Cameron's threshold, gratefully handing over a curly-haired three-year old. 

"I didn't think I'd have to work today, and with Colin in New York for the week…"

"It's no problem," Cameron reassured her. She crouched down to level herself with the child, and held out her hand, which the girl placed her own upon.

Closing her fist around the small, slender fingers, Cameron smiled warmly at the toddler.

"We're going to have fun today, aren't we, beautiful?" The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Be good for Auntie Allison," the girl's mother reminded her.

"Of course," Cameron replied, although the woman wasn't talking directly to her. Still gripping her niece's tiny hand, Cameron straightened up, and put her free arm around her sister.

"Thanks again," the woman said appreciatively. "I'll try and be here by 5:30."

"Don't be late," Cameron warned good-naturedly, "or I'll have to keep her."

As she left, Cameron's sister turned and waved to her daughter and Cameron. Cameron raised her own hand, before closing the door gently, and leading the girl inside.

"So, Dani, what do you want to do today?"

"The park!" Dani squealed immediately.

Cameron often baby-sat Dani, as her sister's husband, Colin, worked all over America, and had quickly learnt that Dani got over-excited when they visited the nearby playground, Nola Park.

"Alrighty," Cameron agreed, "but after lunch, ok?"

Over the years, Cameron had built up a small collection of games, toys and videos for her small niece. Dani's latest craze was Thomas the Tank Engine, and they spent the morning building a train track for Thomas and his friends, then pushing the wooden engines around in circles. Cameron often wondered how little kids had so much imagination.

Just after midday, Cameron sat Dani in front of the TV, watching one of the many Thomas the Tank Engine videos that Dani's mom had leant her for the day.

"Do you want cheese in your sandwich?" Cameron called from the kitchen, loudly, because she had the tap running over her hands. When she didn't hear an answer, she switched off the water, and dried her hands on a tea towel.

"Dani?" Cameron said, putting her head around the door frame. Dani wasn't sitting in front of the TV, as Cameron had expected, but on the sofa, looking at something in her hands.

"What've you got there?" said Cameron, walking over and sitting down next to Dani.

"Who's that?" Dani asked, holding out a photo in a brightly coloured frame, and pointing to the blond man. Cameron took the photo, and studied it for a moment. It was a photo taken at a lunch Cuddy had organised a few weeks back. They had each had a couple of drinks, and had relaxed. Wilson had taken the shot. Chase had his arms around Cameron, and they were both laughing.

"That's my friend, Robert," Cameron told Dani, deciding to keep it simple, rather than explaining the work relationship.

"Is he nice boy?" Cameron loved looking at Dani's eyes when she asked question; they were bright and curious. Dani was always asking questions. Her favourite word was "Why…?"

"Yes," Cameron said. "Very nice."

Cameron placed the photo back on the small bookshelf where it usually sat.

"Come and have some lunch," she said to Dani, switching off the TV. "Then we can go to the park for a play."

"Ok," said Dani compliantly, following Cameron into the kitchen.

"Do you-" Cameron began to repeat her earlier question.

"Yes," Dani answered, clambering onto a kitchen chair. "I'll have some cheese, please."

MDMDMDMD

About an hour later, the two of them got ready to leave.

"Do you want to wear your jacket?" Cameron asked. "It's a little chilly."

"No," Dani said simply, slowly tying her shoelaces. Her concentration was focused fully on the laces. Cameron watched her make a loop with one lace, then circle it with the other.

"Do you need some help?" Cameron asked kindly, reaching down to give her a hand.

"No!" Dani jerked her foot away from Cameron's outstretched hands, losing her nearly completed knot in the process.

She sighed loudly, pulling it apart to start again, making Cameron feel a bit guilty.

She stood up, and slipped on her own shoes.

As she tied her laces quickly, Cameron felt Dani's eyes watching her fingers.

"What's up?" she asked. With a mildly confused glance at the ceiling, Dani answered.

"You're good."

"Practice," Cameron smiled. "Years and years of practice."

She laughed at Dani's alarmed expression.

"You'll get it," she told her. "Try again."

With Cameron watching, Dani's laces were placed deliberately over each other.

When the last knot was pulled, Cameron gave a cheer.

"Well done!" she said, pulling Dani to her feet. "Come on, let's go."

As Cameron was locking the front door, Dani ran to the elevator and pushed the 'down' button.

Cameron joined her, and they had to wait only a moment before the doors opened. There was only one occupant in the elevator, a greying gentleman called Mr Harrow from two floors above.

MDMDMDMD

About a month after Cameron had moved in, she had been taking the elevator back to her apartment with a load of shopping. Again, the only person riding with her was elderly Mr Harrow.

As the elevator climbed, it jerked slightly, and Cameron lost her grip on a bag of fruit. Apples, oranges, and bananas cascaded out of her hands.

"Oh!" she cried, holding tightly to the other bags.

"Let me help," Mr Harrow offered, bending down to pick up the fallen fruit. Cameron had at first been wary of the man, because he carried a can, and she had just started PPTH, under the guidance of Dr House.

But she soon learnt that the cane was not used as a symbol of a horrid old man, but as a walking aid when Mr Harrow presented her with a tightly packed bag of fruit.

He and Cameron would always greet each other if they met in the elevator or parking lot.

MDMDMDMD

"Afternoon, Allison," Mr Harrow said, then raised his hat to Dani. "And who is this little one?"

Dani took Cameron's hand and stood behind her legs. Cameron gently coaxed her out.

"My sister's," Cameron told him. "I'm baby-sitting."

"You have a name, Miss?" he asked, looking kindly down at the girl.

"Dani," she whispered, her index finger finding her mouth.

"Well, Dani," Mr Harrow said and, producing a lollipop from his pocket, he handed it to her. "Here you go."

Dani took the candy and stood silently, her mouth firmly shut.

Cameron nudged Dani.

"Say thank you," she reminded her.

"Thank you," Dani said obediently. Mr Harrow chuckled.

"Where are you off to?" he asked Cameron, straightening up.

"Nola Park," Cameron replied. "Dani loves it."

"Does she?" Mr Harrow said in interest. He sighed. "So did my grandson."

"Did?"

"His family moved away. His father was a real businessman. They're in China, now."

"What's his name?"

"Robert. Bright young thing."

Seeing Cameron react to his statement, he asked,

"You ok?"

"Sorry?" Cameron said dazedly. "Uh, yeah. Just thinking."

Mr Harrow, either by his own reasoning, or because the elevator doors had opened, didn't press the subject.

"Well, have fun, Dani," he said, stepping out with them. He waved goodbye, and set off in the opposite direction.


	2. Play

Chapter 2 - Play

* * *

It was only a 5 minutes walk from Cameron's apartment to the park, so Cameron never saw the point in driving. 

As they walked, Cameron made odd comments to Dani, such as, "Aren't the leaves colorful?" or "See that bird? It's a robin."

As they caught sight of the familiar sign which welcomed pedestrians to the park, Dani let go of Cameron's hand, and ran past it, and into the grass. Although she couldn't yet read, Dani had no trouble recognising the sign.

Cameron, glad that she had worn more sturdy shoes – knowing Dani, looking after small children often involved a bit of running – jogged to catch up to Dani before she lost sight of her.

Dani had run towards the playground, and stopped just short of the slide, waiting for Cameron to get closer her, before she took off again.

"What are you going to do first?"

"Swing," Dani yelled, already half way there.

When Cameron reached her, she had already sat herself on a swing and was waiting, not patiently, for Cameron to give her a ride.

"Push," she demanded. Cameron put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"Please?" Dani asked, tilting her head to the side. Cameron laughed, and shook her head. Dani always knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

"Manners do magic," Cameron reminded Dani. Dani didn't answer, but wriggled expectantly.

Cameron gave her a push. Dani immediately began to giggle.

"Help me out!" Cameron called to her. "Swing your legs."

Dani complied, but so out of time, that she wasn't swinging straight forward, but side to side as well.

This carried on for a minute or so, but Dani soon tired of the activity. She climbed out of the swing when it stopped without much difficulty.

"What next?" Cameron said, looking around the playground. Dani didn't answer.

"Is that Robert?" she asked Cameron softly, her eyes fixed on a lone figure about 3 metres away from them, his back to them.

Cameron glanced up, and froze when she saw Chase, head down, hands in pockets, slowly walking along the paved path.

"Yes," Cameron said. They both stayed silent, watching him take each step.

Suddenly, before Cameron could stop her, Dani bounded down the path after Chase.

"Dani!" Cameron called furiously. Dani didn't stop, but walked up to Chase, and tapped his leg.

If Cameron wasn't feeling so anxious about Chase's response to meeting the pair of them here, she would have laughed at his reaction to Dani. He jumped slightly, and spun around quickly. She noticed that he softened as soon as he saw the little girl.

"Hey," he said to her. "Who're you?"

"Dani," Dani said sweetly. "And you're Robert."

Cameron _did_ laugh when he took an alarmed step back. Chase looked up and saw her.

"Cameron," he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking my little one for a walk," Cameron replied, gesturing towards Dani, and moving towards the two. When Chase's mouth dropped, she hastily added, "Not mine, really. My sister's.

Only Dani didn't feel the awkwardness of the situation.

"Slide?" she requested, looking up hopefully at them both.

"Sure thing, Dani," Cameron said, bending down to pick her up. "I…guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said to Chase.

"No," Dani said stubbornly. "Robert come play."

Cameron wasn't sure whether Dani was inviting him, or telling him.

"I guess I could…" Chase said uncertainly.

They began to make their way towards the plastic red slide in the middle of the playground.

"What are _you_ doing here, then?" Cameron asked Chase, as she set her niece down. Cameron sat on a nearby park bench, and watched Dani run towards the ladder of the slide, and begin climbing.

Taking _myself_ for a walk," Chase answered, sitting down beside Cameron. He then nodded towards Dani. "House gives you one day off a week, and you baby-sit?"

"I like her," she stated simply.

"She obviously likes you."

"She like _you_," Cameron commented. Chase went quiet. Then he asked, "How did she know my name?"

"When I saw you, I told her," Cameron lied. She didn't want to think what Chase would say if he knew she kept a photo of him in her lounge.

Chase peered at her for a moment, and Cameron was afraid Chase could tell she wasn't telling the truth.

When Chase's gaze turned back to Dani, Cameron released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and realised that Chase had no reason to suspect her statement.

"How old is she?" Chase's question startled Cameron from her thoughts.

"Four next February."

Cameron stood up as Dani ran over to them.

"Can we play a game?"

With a quick glance at Chase, who seemed to be studying the girl, she replied.

"Sure. What kind of game?"

"A running game. At my playgroup, we always play Kiss Chase," Dani informed them.

Cameron tried not to laugh when Chase nearly fell off the bench, but couldn't manage not to let out a giggle.

Chase shot an annoyed glance in her direction as he regained his balance.

"I guess we could…" Cameron said, still grinning, looking at Chase. All unease between the two of them had evaporated in a short moment of laughter.

Chase shrugged. He was still looking a little disgruntled at being laughed at, but he went along with it.

They stood up, and followed Dani to a grassy patch in which they could run more freely.

"Ok, who's It?" Cameron asked.

"Who's _what_?" Chase said, turning to her.

"It," Cameron repeated. "You have played Chase before, right?"

"I…didn't really like those kinds of games."

"Or you didn't have anyone to play those kinds of games _with_."

Chase stuck his tongue out at her.

"'It' is the chaser," Cameron explained. "Who tries to catch the others," she added, in case Chase really was as ignorant as he seemed.

"I'm not totally from a different planet," he said irritably.

"Come _on_!" Dani pressed impatiently, pulling at Cameron's arm. "I'm It first."

"Ready, Chase?" Cameron said over her shoulder, then without waiting for a reply, "Run!"

Dani immediately began to run after Cameron, though she would've had an easier time going for Chase, as he hadn't moved on Cameron's command. Cameron wasn't running fast, but Dani was still struggling to catch her. Cameron slowed down surreptitiously, to let Dani reach her. She had no idea where Chase had gone.

"Got you!" Dani yelled, almost crashing into Cameron in excitement. "Kiss," she ordered, smiling.

Cameron picked up her niece and gave her what she requested.

"I guess I'm It now, huh?"

Dani nodded violently, jumping up and down.

"You won't catch me!" Dani taunted, skipping hurriedly away from her.

"You think?" Cameron yelled, getting carried away, running fiercely after her. Dani screamed loudly.

Cameron, not wanting to catch her _too_ quickly, hung back, and was sent flying when someone collided with her right side.

Cameron flung her arms out to break her fall, which thy succeeded in doing.

"Oh, Cameron, sorry!" It was Chase who knocked her over. Cameron had to remind herself that it was also Chase pulling her to her feet again. "Did I hurt you?"

Cameron tested her arms and shoulder in turn and, finding no overly sore points, shook her head.

"I'm ok. Where were you?"

"Don't we have to hide first?

Cameron shook her head again, this time in disbelief.

"You _are_ from another planet," she laughed.

Chase punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Ow." Cameron shuddered at his touch, though it wasn't terribly painful. Chase withdrew his hand anxiously.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Oh, here comes Dani."

He began to jog in the opposite direction. Cameron followed him

"Dani's not It anymore."

"What?" Chase asked distractedly, his eyes on the approaching child.

"She caught me." Cameron spoke deliberately slowly to give Chase the chance to understand.

He did, after a moment, but only faintly.

"Does that mean you're…" he hesitated. Cameron nodded, then tapped his arm.

"And I just caught you."

"Hey, no fair," he protested, fuming. "I didn't know."

"You would've if you hadn't hidden yourself away," Cameron said sensibly.

Chase scowled.

"Nobody explained the rules of the game," he muttered, then more loudly said, "Fine, so now I'm It? Why aren't you running?"

Cameron didn't answer the question, more to avoid doing what she had to do than anything else, but looked, mildly guiltily, around for Dani. She hadn't heard exasperated cries that they were taking too long.

"Where's Dani?" Chase had caught on quickly that that was what she was looking for.

"I don't know," she replied nervously. She began to walk back to the playground, increasing her speed with each step. She could hear Chase doing the same behind her, trying to keep up.

"Dani?" she called. "Dani!"

Cameron needn't have worried, Dani came running to them as soon as Cameron called. Cameron didn't know what to do with her hands; she hugged Dani, smoothed down Dani's hair – though it bounced back into her usual curls as soon as Cameron's fingers left it – placed them on both sides of Dani's face, then came to rest on her shoulders.

"Why'd you run away like that?" Cameron snapped. "You scared me."

Dani buried her face into Cameron's shoulder, and Cameron had to pry her out to speak to her.

"It's ok," she soothed. "just tell me where you're going next time."

Dani nodded.

"I was practising on the swing," she said earnestly. "Come see, I can almost do it."

Cameron and Chase followed her, and stood to the side of the swing set. Cameron pulled Chase close to her.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha, what's going to happen? 

You anonymous reviewers annoy me; I like to reply to you all. Here goes.

Cold blooded jelly donut: …_thank_ you. I don't like sticks. I shall update quickly. :)

TheOneAndOnlyMe: Thanks. I think so too :). Will do.

Ashley: You really truly do? Damn, I'd better think of some interesting disclaimers, then. …Chase's dad _is_ a doctor. Where've I said he wasn't? I'd better fix it.

alt: Thank you. Have done so, just for you :)


	3. They Know

Chapter 3 - They Know

A/N: I should probably take a moment to thank CharmedAngel4 for betaing. Um...thank you...

This chapter is for cold blooded jelly donuts...you give good reviews!

* * *

"Come here. I'm going to explain the rules of Kiss Chase to you. Do you want me to go through others as well?" she offered, half serious. "Like Hide 'n Seek, Hopscotch…"

"I _know_ how to play Hopscotch," Chase insisted feebly.

"Let's start with Hide 'n Seek, then," Cameron began. "One person, the seeker, counts to a pre-organised number, usually 10. This gives the hiders time to hide." Cameron noticed that Chase was nodding intently after each instruction. She wouldn't have been surprised if he took out pen and paper and started writing it all down.

"Then the seeker tries to find everyone."

"Got it," Chase said slowly. "Seeker counts, hiders hide, seeker seeks."

"Basically. You're really never played this before?"

Chase opted not to answer.

"Alright," Cameron continued. "Kiss Chase is just as simple. One player is It, and they have to catch one of the others. When they do, they have to…" she trailed off when she realised what she was about to say.

"Yeah, go on." Chase was still listening with intense curiosity, so it seemed, hanging onto her every word.

"Um," Cameron said uncomfortably.

"They have to kiss the person they catch," a little voice piped up. Cameron looked down to find Dani standing between them.

"Shouldn't you be practising your swinging?" Cameron asked. "You're almost there." To her surprise, Dani nodded, and climbed back on the swing.

Cameron didn't say anything, but watched Dani take herself up. Her line of vision was blocked when Chase swung around to face her.

"You caught me, right?" Cameron nodded slowly. She knew where he was going.

"So doesn't that mean…" Cameron gave him a confused look. She just wondered whether he'd say it.

"You know…" Cameron smiled.

"Yes, I do. You're It." She laughed, but Chase's expression made her stop. She looked at her feet and emitted a small sigh.

"And if you play by the rules, I'm supposed to kiss you."

"Do you play by the rules?" Chase asked softly. Cameron brought her gaze level with Chase's.

"I wouldn't want to be known as a cheater."

Cameron found herself whispering, and although it wasn't cold, she was shivering.

Without warning, Chase took a step forward and suddenly, Cameron wasn't there. She was floating somewhere over the playground.

Cameron was unaware of everything around her…until she felt a gentle tug just above her knee, which brought her rapidly back to earth.

"Dani," she murmured, still pressed against Chase.

"Auntie Allison?"

Cameron moved away from Chase, and bent down to tend to her niece.

"I hurt my finger." Dani held out the finger in question, which had a large scratch on it, and was beginning to bleed.

"Ouch," Cameron said sympathetically. "We'd better go home and fix it up."

She stood up again, and picked Dani up.

"We'd better go, Chase, sorry."

Chase nodded.

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow." He was smiling at her, and she was sure she was, too.

As they turned to leave, Dani waved over Cameron's shoulder.

"Bye, Robert," she squeaked.

"Bye, Dani," Cameron heard chase say back.

The walk back was uneventful. Cameron was untalkative, lost in her own thoughts. The only thing perhaps remotely interesting was when Cameron glanced at her watch.

"Oh, no, it's almost quarter to 6."

She sped up, still carrying a tired Dani, who rested her head on Cameron's bouncing shoulder.

Dani squirmed as they neared the elevator to let Cameron know she wanted to get down. She stood and pushed the 'up' button. The doors opened straight away, and they got in. This time, there was no one in with them.

"Show me your finger," Cameron requested. Dani held it out, and although it was clean and dry, her doctor instincts took over, and she decided to wash it when they got back.

The doors opened to reveal Cameron's sister, standing, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"Don't be late," she mimicked, smiling smugly.

"Sorry, Helen," Cameron said breathlessly. "We were at the park."

Helen nodded.

"Fine. So, you ready to go, sweetie?"

"No, she's scratched herself," Cameron said, going over to her front door and unlocking it.

Helen took Dani's hand and had a look.

"It's fine," she said, unfussed.

"I want to clean it."

She switched on the main lights, and put her keys on the kitchen table. Helen went in with Dani, though it was obvious by her expression that she thought it was unnecessary.

"Come on." Cameron beckoned for Dani to follow her to the bathroom. She was accompanied by her mother.

"So what did you do at the park?" Helen enquired, while Cameron turned the tap on, and told Dani to put her hand under the water.

"Swings. Slide. We played a game." She sounded bored, but stood still as Cameron helped her.

"What game?" Cameron had learnt the technique of acting interested from her sister.

"Kiss Chase." Dani submissively held out her finger for Cameron to dry. Helen looked at Cameron quizzically. Cameron shrugged.

"She suggested it."

"Was it fun?"

"Very." Cameron didn't realise Helen hadn't been talking to her, until she received an odd look from her. She tried desperately to wipe the smile off her face, and hastily gathered a few explanatory words.

"Dani had fun, didn't she- you?"

Helen grinned, placed her arms across her chest, and leant against the bathroom counter.

"What happened?"

Cameron froze, her hand poised over Dani's, with a band-aid, ready to wrap it around her finger. Her eyes slowly and reluctantly turned to Helen.

"Nothing," she said far too guiltily. Helen gave her a look, which said all too clearly, 'Who are you kidding?'

Cameron sighed inwardly, and continued to plaster Dani's injury.

"We met my colleague, Chase." Cameron was doing all she could to keep an even tone.

"Robert," Dani put in, but she was ignored.

"And?" Helen prompted. "I know that's not it."

"I don't want to talk about it," Cameron mumbled. She stood up, and dried her hands.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Helen's all-knowing manner really got to Cameron. For a moment, she wondered why older sisters always seemed to know everything.

"you've got the same look you wore when you kissed Tom Kelly, when you were 16," Helen said slyly, eyes wide, shaking her head. "I'll never forget that."

Cameron blushed lightly, but tried to brush it off.

"You always manage to bring that into the conversation. Dani's done, you can _go now_," she said, stressing the last two words, almost pushing Helen out of the bathroom. Dani toddled along behind them. Cameron suspected she was having a ball, listening to her mother and Cameron talking.

"Alright," Helen said, putting her hands up in front of her in defence. She sniffed. "Come on, Dani, I can see where we're not wanted." She held out her hand, which Dani took. Helen let her give Cameron a kiss, before she led her out.

"Bye, Dani…_Helen_," Cameron called after them.

"Bye, Auntie Allison."

Helen laughed. Pointing her free hand at Cameron, she said, "If it takes off, let me know. I'll be round to check him out."

Grinning, Cameron rolled her eyes, and shut the door. On her way to the kitchen, she stopped to look at the photo she told Dani about.

Smiling broader still, she thought to herself, 'It's the name of the game. What could I do but Kiss Chase?'

* * *

A/N: If people like, there might be a sequel.

dr. ml.: well, there you go. Thanks.

cold blooded jelly donut: Not when you're being chased by one! I haven't seen the Mistake yet...I'm all the way here in Australia. It is a little odd...I think Robert suits him, but Chase even more so.


End file.
